undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
MY Life For You/Issue 15
Issue 15 of MY Life For You by Hellfire36o On The Road Again Chicago. A city of grand scale. A city of history with the Willis Tower, Navy Pier, and many other things has been held in that city that makes it unique. Now the city is standing unique once more as a safe haven for many people. The world has gone to a crisis where dead beings come back to life and eat other living beings. Living survivors, Aaron Lee and 5 others escaped there hell and traveled to Chicago in order to stay safe from the outside world. Nine months has past, and the world they once knew, has become far worse than what they imagined. 9 Months Later. June 8th,2013 Aaron: Judy, you got what you need yet? Judy: screaming Give me a sec, I still don't have everything. Aaron: Come on, we have to meet up with them soon. Aaron, Judy, and Amy stayed at a apartment when they arrived at Chicago. Amy enters the room Aaron: Amy, help Judy with her stuff. Amy: Okay ran to Judy Aaron ran to the closet and grabbed his Revolver and his m14 rifle. Judy: Okay were good to go. Aaron: Okay lets go. They go out that hall, down the stairs, and go outside. There were a lot of people running for there lives. Everyone was heading towards the same direction. It was as if they were running away from something. Aaron looks around and see's Kim and Chad putting there stuff into a car. Aaron, Judy, and Amy run over to him. Aaron: Sorry were late. Chad: It's alright. Were waiting for Trevor and Mikaela. Aaron: Okay. Come on lets get everything in the car. Kim: Hey Amy, how are you? Amy: I'm fine. Kim: Have Big Bro and Sis been treating you well? Amy: Yeah. Kim: Smiles Good. Judy: Do you know how long it'll take for him to get here? Chad: He should be here soon. Shortly after Trevor arrived with Mikaela. Mikaela was a Brunette with a hazel eye color. She met Trevor soon after the group arrived. Kim: Hey Mikaela. Mikaela: Yeah, I'm fine, but we need to get the fuck out here. Judy: Don't worry we'll be fine. Mikaela: How can you guys be so calm about this? They're going to be here soon. Aaron: We have faced situations like this before, we know how to deal with it. Chad: Okay, we got everything in the car? nodded Lets get out of here. Everyone got in the car. Chad took drivers seat, Kim Passenger; Trevor and Mikaela took the mid seats; Aaron, Judy, and Amy took the back seats of the car. Chad started driving off, honking at people to get out of the way of the car. People started to through things at the car. Aaron looked around at the people that are walking towards the other side of the city. Soon after, the car left the city. Aaron remembered back when they lost Susan. There was a old couple that though Chicago will always be safe. Aaron was right, Chicago would fall to ground. They thought that they knew how to deal with situations, but 9 months have passed and they have not seen how things have changed. Category:Uncategorized